Game of Luck
by Fluffy Sakura-kun
Summary: Erin is a respected huntress from Grizzlehiem that accidently sparks a war, and plans to fix this mess through the only way she knows how: Luck (Official storyline not planned out yet *laughs*)
1. Rules?

**Okay, hello Wizard101 fandom. **

**This is... pretty much an experiment. I wanted to see how this would work out. This is a story where you determine how it goes. How? Submit an OC. Yeah, simple right? Honestly, I DO NOT know how this story will go. All I have is my character: Sarah. **

**Thats it**

**The story will go by how I see the OCs are. Like, by looking at the characters, I will figure out a plot based on the characters. **

_**THIS IS A STORY TO HELP AUTHORS IN THE FANDOM TO BE CREATIVE AND THINK ORIGINAL!**_

**But *sudden plot twist* my story isn't going to be completely original **

**...**

***gets shot by a mob***

**Wait, the only unoriginal thing is that the characters are going to defeat Malistaire! Thats it! The rest, are planned by me and you. So come on authors, fans, critics! Lets do this!**

**Important Notes:**

**-One person equals one oc. YOU CANNOT SUBMIT TWO OCS**

**-I will only accept a handful of OC's, not everyone but I'll try!**

**-I would like two large roles: One is a unsocial EXTREMELY rude guy, and one is a popular fashionista girl. They both will be Conjurors (did I spell it right?)**

**-IF YOU ARE ACCEPTED I WILL PM YOU AND ASK YOU FOR YOUR HELP ON THE STORY, ****_IF I NEED IT._****If I don't need help, I'll get post who's OC's are accepted and that's it. **

**-TO SG READERS: I WILL CONTINUE THE SHADOW GAMES, DON'T WORRY**

**-The OC line will close as soon as chapter 1 is posted. I'm giving you a month or more for this. There is a small chance it will open, but I highly doubt it. **

**-I think thats it...?**

**LETS BEGIN GUYS (Heck I'm so excited)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**School:**

**Secondary:**

**Appearance: **

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Past Life:**

**Level: (Like SG, the level cap will be 50. I'm sorry)**

**Good or Evil: (could switch in the middle of the story!)**

**Others:**

**I'm sure I'm forgetting things, but put it in there!**

**I'm looking for average O.C's, not special powers people. I also want strong AND weak. Not everyone is going to be GrandMasters!**

**Good Luck**

**~Sakura**


	2. Chapter 1

***HEAVY BREATHING***

**I DID IT**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I JUST DONT KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS OW PROUD I AM FOR FINALLY GETTING A LEGIT PLAN FOR THIS EXPERIMENT FOR SO LONG.**

**BLESS**

**GO FLAME ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK, I'M JUST GLORIFYING OVER HOW I DID IT. **

**Ahem, okay. So ITS ABOUT TIME I begin this. I am really sorry about this. I admit, I was avoiding this, since I was a bit nervous, and I didn't have a really creative storyline. To be honest, I don't have a full proof one yet, but as I type on, I usually think of one. I'm changing a lot of things from what I said about the beginning, sure the ocs you submitted were fine, but no "Sarah" is in here, instead, its Erin. The style is also completely different as well. I'd like to say it's inspired from Homestuck. **Okay, maybe completely inspired from Homestuck (lets give credit before the fandom commits homicide). Don't know what HS is?****

**_good_**

**Now before I go and say "lets begin" I'm gonna answer one thing:**

_**Da frick happened to Shadow Games: **_**I'd like to say I'm on hiatus. This chapter 9 is really giving me a hard time, and school REALLY isn't helping. I know I said I wanted the whole story to be done by September but BOY OH BOY ITS OCTOBER AND ****_I'M STILL FRICKING DOING IT._**

**_So until I figure out what I'm gonna do with that, I'm writing this._**

**If you want to complain about that story then PM, or keep it to yourself. Because I really don't need a reminder of how irresponsible I am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 (or Homestuck).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Begin<span>

You're name is Erin Bane. You are a respected huntress in Grizzlehiem, raised by the greatest Raven clan.

At least that is what you think in your opinion.

It wouldn't be surprising to confess that you aren't a raven yourself. After all, you said you were "raised" by a clan, not born in one. You're a human, flesh and all. You like to believe you are half-raven, and half-human. It makes you seem cooler and more popular with the ladies.

But you are a lady yourself, not that it matters.

You have an interest in long walks along the forest, and your favorite food is baked snake (the name of it gets your mouth watering). You've always been restricted in staying in Ravenscar along with the rest of you clan, but sometimes you wander out. Sneak out would be a better word. No one knows about it yet, no one but the northern elder Narun Grimstaff. You trust him not to tell anyone because _damn you love that bird. _Today you've decided to take one of those strolls off the dreadful mountain, and into the green fields of Grizzlehiem. You'd usually get a glance at other clans training, or even "borrow" a couple of their things (especially the wolf clan. They have some sweet loot), if you were lucky. You were usually lucky, your tribe name was originally going to have the word "lucky" in there somewhere. But you aren't feeling so lucky so now. In fact, currently, you are in trouble. Like, extremely screwed.

"I told you, I was just passing by.." You say, barely audible. If the elders seen you like this, they'll be too ashamed to even call you their child. By the expression the wolf was giving you, he wasn't buying it at all. The armed creature turned it's head to face another of its kind, who was standing behind him. You take this opportunity to think over your situation and how to get out. Unfortunately, you have nothing, because admittedly, you were terrified. You haven't felt this scared since being ambushing by large imps when you were a kid. You've always known that the wolves were a fierce and strong tribe that always depended on their brawns, rather than brains. Even if you were just passing by, they would quickly kill you without question. You were blessed with the fact that they took you in for questioning, rather than murdering you on the spot. Though that doesn't mean you'd be tortured. The wolf that was watching from afar was holding a silver spear, decorated with red bands and other charms. A sign of bravery and leadership. The armor he was wearing also looked more upper class than the wolf that was confronting you. It was dyed golden, with ancient runes carved on the sides. With the wolf confronting you staring at the other golden one, you assume that he's looking for conformation from his leader. The thought of getting stabbed by the spear he was holding makes you want to whimper cowardly. The golden armored wolf shakes his head and the other faced you again.

"You're lying, boy. Where are your people?" He demands. You take a moment to process what he said, before suddenly realizing what he truly meant. Sure, you look like a boy, a human boy. Maybe you could use this to your advantage and protect your clan.

"I-I'm a lonely traveler!" You begin your lies, careful not to mention where you are from. The wolf violently slams his fist barely an inch away from your face, hitting the wall behind you. He leans forward, his nose almost touches your own.

"Lies..." He hisses again, in a lower, threatening tone. Maybe you should tell him that you are, in fact, a female. Hopefully he'd treat you nicer with the knowledge. "Who do you work for?" He asks, once more. You have a feeling that it would be the last time he would ask you something before beheading you. Without thinking, you blurt out the first thing that comes out.

"I'm a student from Wizard City!"

The wolf blinks and quickly withdraws his hand, stepping back a few steps. You are confused on why you said that, but you are happy that he's starting to back up.

"A wizard?" He asks, with slight doubt dripping from his tone. He observes you and raises an eyebrow. "You don't...look like one. Where are you weapons?"

"I prefer to cast magic with my hands." You continue. You have no idea what you are saying, since you know nothing about Wizard City other than it's popular Magical Arts school. Hell, you don't even know what the academy is called. You're a huntress, not a scholar or whatever. The wolf thankfully seemed to believe you and turned to face his leader once again. The armored wolf then steps forward and raises his blade silently. You shut your eyes, unsure of what was about to happen. You know that they aren't going to kill you, but you want to seem weak. You hear a large bang and feel yourself drop to the ground. You slowly open your eyes and notice that in fact, you are on the ground. You quickly stand up and realized how short you were compared to the other two.

"Leave." The leader commanded. "Leave and never come back."

Gladly.

You grab your belongings, which weren't much at the time, and sprint out of the cave you were in. Okay, maybe your luck was helpful in this situation. Ignoring the glances you received from other wolves from the village, you quickly bail out into Northguard. Turns out you would have to wait there until you are sure that you weren't being spied on.

Well, this day was going horribly.

* * *

><p><span>Be Jared FireFlame:<span>

You cannot be Jared. You don't even know who the hell this guy is. You don't need to be this boy yet, and you weren't suppose to know that he existed. Well now forget about him, because guess what?

_**You aren't HIM **_

Lets go back to see what Erin's doing. Hopefully she is not in trouble again.

* * *

><p>You are now Erin once again. As stated earlier, you are a respected huntre-OH MY GOD YOU'RE IN TROUBLE AGAIN.<p>

Some great huntress you are.

From afar, you could see the elders of Ravenscar at the base of the mountain you call home. They haven't seen you yet, but you could already see a future of groundings, punishments, and possibly spanking if they found out you were with the wolves.

Boy oh boy.

You quickly take out an arrow from your quiver and a dagger. You kneel next to a berry bush and begin to collect a few berries. With a handful of blood red berries, you squish them under you fists in order to make a type of jam. You rub your weapons with the jam, and some on your cheeks and lips. You glance at your reflection and smirk in satisfaction. It looks like you just went hunting. Hopefully they wouldn't smell the fruit. But you shouldn't really depend on your luck. You remember the last time that has happened, which was literally an hour ago. You then attempt to calm yourself time, and when you do you slowly approach the mountain. As you get closer, the elders lock their eyes on you. You are not sure if they were glad, angry, or tired.

Probably angry.

"There you are, Bane!" One of the old ravens squawked at you. You give off a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry Munin, I forgot to-" Munin grabs you by the ear and pulls you down so you could see her face to face.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick! And why are your lips covered in berries?"

Damn.

"I went hunting and I-" You stop because you feel someone tap you behind.

"Leave her Munin. She's old enough to go on her own."

You recognize this voice to be Nurin. The female elder grumbles under her breath before releasing her grip on your ear.

"You cannot always protect the girl, Nurin! She needs discipline!" The raven protested. You take a few steps away from the two slowly, so they wouldn't notice. Nurin quickly grabs you arm and holds on tightly.

"And discipline she shall receive. Come with me, Bane." He says. You curse under your breath as he drags you into one of the tents. As the two of you enter the tent, he releases his grip on you and gives you a thumbs up. "She sure is an annoying brat. I don't even know how she's my sister!" He jokes. The two of you laugh together.

"Thanks for bailing me out." You say. Nurin lightly chuckles and stretches his arm to pet you.

"Of course. Now why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up?" He suggested. You nod and face the exit. As you head out, Nurin speaks once again. "Oh, and Bane?" He starts. You slightly turn your head towards his direction and stop walking. "Next time you go to the wolves' base, try not to get caught when stealing their stuff." Your heart skips a beat and you nervously laugh. Nurin also laughs and places his finger on top of his beak. You copy his action and walk out of there.

Damn, you love that bird.

* * *

><p><strong>IT TAKES ME THAT LONG TO WRITE SOMETHING THIS SHORT I'M GOING TO CRY AT HOW MUCH OF A FAILURE I AM.<strong>

**I really have nothing much to say, since you know the rules. You are welcome change some things in your oc since this chapter, you meet Erin. I might change some OCs, And I'm really sorry about it. **

**Anyways, hope you guys didn't ditch on me, cause a new chapter is currently on the way (Probably coming next week). Again, I'm really sorry about this, but this is finally happening!**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
